Finally Love
by shantie1984
Summary: Just in case you all don’t know Ken is Lita’s best friend. They take care of each other and everything, but what would happen if they both got sent back in time and were sent to the mead evil times? Also what if they both lost their memory?
1. Chapter 1

Lita is at the arcade sitting by herself at the bar. It is summer time and all of her friends are off doing something with their "boyfriends."

"Hey Lita!" a male's voice greeted from behind her.

"Oh, hi Ken," Lita greeted back. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh nothing. Hey do you want to do something today?"

"Sure why not. What do you want to do?"

"How about let's go to the beach? I saw some of your friends there."

"Okay! It would be nice to see them. Wait, are they with their men?"

"Yeah why?" Lita suddenly rolled her eyes and turned away from Ken.

"I don't want to go. I know that they'll be just all wrapped up in their guys that I won't have any fun."

"Oh come on Lita," Ken said as he put his arms around her shoulders. "Here, I'll be your guy for the day."

"Oh Ken you're so nice." Lita then got up and they both went to the beach. On the way there in the car Lita talked to Ken about how weird she feels with the others when they are with their guys. Ken felt very sorry for Lita and wanted to hold her, but was scared that Lita might reject him. He loved Lita very much, but was not sure if it went both ways. "I'm so glad that there hasn't been any more fights with the negaverse. I'm tired of fighting."

"Yeah me too," Ken agreed. "Hey remember when that lion thing attacked me and you saved me and gave me some of your blood?"

"Yes! That scared me so much! I thought that I was going to lose you." Ken smiled at her caring statement.

"I'm still very grateful that you were there."

"Yeah, me too," Lita agreed blushing to herself.

"Well we're here," Ken said and the two got their stuff out of the car and started heading towards their friends.

"Hey look everybody it's Lita and Ken!" Serena shouted pointing at Ken and Lita.

"Hey Serena," Ken greeted as the two walked up to the group.

"Hey Serena where's Reye and Chad?" Lita asked.

"Oh they're in the water," Serena informed. "Chad kicked sand on Reye and she chased him into the water."

"It was funny though," Mina said laughing. "Seeing Reye all red and covered in sand. So how have you been Lita?"

"Okay I guess and you?"

"Andrew and I have been spending almost all of our time here since we have had no attacks lately."

"Darien and I have been talking a lot lately. I'm hoping that we'll get married soon," Serena said giving Darien a look which caused him to blush.

"That would be nice," Lita agreed. "You two are the future King and Queen of Crystal Tokyo."

"Greg and I have just been studying," Ami said and everyone rolled their eyes.

"Ami and Greg are always studying" Serena said more to herself.

"Hey guys." Reye greeted as she walked to her friends soaking wet. "Oh, hi Lita. Hi Ken. When did you guys get here?"

"Just a couple of minutes ago," Ken explained. "Who won?"

"Who won?" Reye asked with a questioned face.

"Serena said that Chad kicked sand on you and you went chasing after him. I want to know if you got him. It looks like Chad got you."

"No he didn't." Just then Chad came walking up breathing hard, soaking wet, and limping from fighting with Reye in the water. "As you can see I won this one."

"Oh hi Ken, Lita," Chad said just before crashing on the towel.

"Is he going to be okay?" Ami asked Reye.

"He'll be just fine. He just needs some rest and time to think if he should ever get me mad again."

"Poor Chad," Greg said before continuing his conversation with Ami.

"Hey Lita there is a snack bar over there. Would you like to go and get something to eat?" Ken asked.

"Yeah sure!" Lita said smiling.

"Okay come on." Ken grabbed Lita's hand and they walked over to the snack bar.

"Oh they look so cute together," Mina said to Andrew.

"Yeah," Andrew agreed. "They've know each other for a long time."

"Hey Mina," Serena said in a low voice trying to get her attention.

"Yeah Serena?" Mina asked turning over her shoulder.

"Do you think that they might like each other?"

"I don't know," Mina said and paused to think for a moment. "If they did they would look great with each other."

"Maybe some two little blonde girls should find out huh?"

"Serena what are you getting at?"

"I have notice that Lita has been feeling kind of left out when we are with our boyfriends and so maybe we could get those two hooked up?"

"That would be a great idea Serena. It would be perfect! They already know each other backwards and forwards and their families are also good friends with each other."

"See it would be a perfect match."

"Let's do it!" Serena and Mina smiled at each other and went back to talking with their boyfriends.


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh Ken life is unfair. Every guy that I have ever gotten with all have left me in the dust," Lita said ready to cry.

"Lita don't cry. You're the greatest girl that I have ever known," Ken said trying to comfort her.

"Thanks Ken. You are such a great friend. I don't know where I would be if I didn't have you with me," Lita said giving Ken a big hug. She loved Ken so much.

"Here's your food," a man said giving them their food.

"Thanks," Lita said taking the food. "Let's eat with everyone else okay?"

"Sure," Ken agreed, but silently wished he had more personal time with her.

"Hey Lita is coming back with food!" Serena shouted.

"Yup, but I am eating it," Lita said sticking her tongue out at Serena.

"But Lita," Serena pouted but was cut off by Lita.

"Don't but Lita me. I haven't gotten any food sense breakfast."

"God forbid that Lita didn't eat," Serena said rolling her eyes.

"Oh so you're going to roll her eyes at me huh? Here Ken," Lita said shoving some food into Ken's mouth.

"Hey how come he gets some of the food?" Serena complained.

"Because he paid for it Serena!"

"What's up with you lately Lita?" Reye shouted. "You have been rude ever sense we became ex-scouts!"

"Never mind!" Lita shouted getting up to leave.

"Wait Lita don't leave!" Ken said chasing after her.

"What got into you Reye?" Ami asked.

"Lita has been in such a bad mood lately that I have been having a hard time taking it," Reye explained.

"That is only because she has been feeling lonely lately Reye!" Serena shouted to her.

"Be quiet Serena!" Reye shouted back her before turning her attention to Chad.

"Wait Lita!" Ken shouted again trying to get her attention.

"Go away Ken! I don't want to talk to anybody right now!" Lita shouted at him still walking.

"Lita stop!" Ken said before grabbing her arm.

"Let go of me Ken!"

"No. Not until you tell me what has been making you act so off lately." Lita looked into his eyes and started to cry. Her eyes filled with tears and she fell into Ken's arms.

"Ken I feel so alone! I know that this isn't like me, but ever sense I stopped fighting…" Lita began to cry harder.

"Its okay Lita" Ken said stroking her head with his hand. "You have been so busy fighting that you've had no time to think of yourself."

"I hate this. Fighting monster was what kept me busy for the pass years and now that I've stopped I have been noticing that I have no one."

"That is not true Lita. You have the other Sailor Scouts," Ken said tilting up her head to look in her eyes. "And you have me. Whom of which will always be at your side."

"Oh Ken…" Lita's words were cut short when a stream of light flew across the sky. "What was that?"

"I don't know, but we should go and see if the others saw it." Ken took Lita's hand and they ran to where the others were.

"Did you see that too?" Andrew asked Ken and the two came running up.

"Yeah we sure did. What was it?" Ken asked.

"We don't know. It hit the mountains other there," Greg explained pointing to the mountains to his right.

"Lita and I will go check it out okay?" Ken asked.

"Okay, but be careful," Mina said.

"We will," Lita assured Mina and they left. "Where is it?" Lita asked Ken

"Hey Lita I found it!" Ken shouted from behind her. Lita turned and ran towards him. To her shock, there lying on the ground was an eight foot crystal.

"Oh my goosh it's big!" Lita explained inching closer to it.

"Don't touch it Lita!" Ken said grabbing her hand, but was too late, she had already touched the crystal and suddenly it all went black.


	3. Chapter 3

"Ken where are we?" Lita asked as she looked around at her surroundings.

"I don't know," Ken answered looking around.

"I can't remember anything. All I can remember is your name."

"Me too."

"Fair Princess at last we have finally found you," a man said on a horse. Lita jumped back slightly hearing the foreign voice.

"Princess?" Lita asked in confusion.

"Come Princess the King and Queen are very worried," the other man said offering his hand..

"My parents?" Lita said putting for hand out to the knight for help onto his horse.

"Who is he my Princess?" the knight asked.

"Oh he," Lita began trying to think of something, "was helping me find my way back. His name's Ken."

"Oh," the knight said looking him over. "The King and Queen thank you for your kindness. Please come with us to the castle. They would love to meet the one who helped their Princess."

"Okay," Ken replied and got on the other knight's horse.

"Why do you keep on calling me Princess?" Lita asked.

"That's your name," the knight replied a little shocked. "You're the daughter of our King and Queen. You don't remember?"

"No I'm afraid not."

"My heart weeps for you."

"How long have I been gone?"

"Do you not know?" the other knight asked.

"How can I? I don't even remember being a Princess," she answered quickly.

"Oh well you had been gone for a month."

"That long?"

"Yes my Princess."

"Oh."

"We are here Princess. Come, your parents would like to see you as soon as possible." The knights took Lita and Ken to where the King and Queen were waiting. "Your Royal Highnesses may I present your daughter, Princess Lita."

"Ah, my darling. You have finally returned, but what happened to you?" the King asked running up to Lita.

"Are you my Father?" Lita asked still very confused.

"You do not know your own father?" the King asked shocked.

"My Lord I think she has amnesia," the knight informed.

"My poor daughter. Perhaps a couple of days in the palace will help your memory? Now, who is this young lad?"

"His name is Ken. He's my friend I think."

"Hum," the King said looking over Ken. "Well honey, go get freshen up and maybe you could get some better clothes?"

"Yes father."

"Your nurse maid well come with you. We don't need you getting lost again. And Ken, Lord James will take you to your room. James?"

"Yes sir." Lita and Ken went to their rooms.

"Mistress I don't know how you got into those clothes. Well anyways I will just take them and throw them away," the nurse maid said.

"No!" Lita shouted. "I would like to keep them."

"Fine Mistress whatever you want. Now let's find something more suitable for you." The maid began looking through the closet. "Ah here we go. A beautiful dark green gown."

"That is good maid."

"Maid? Mistress you now you always called me Molly."

"I am sorry Molly. I…just have been through so much."

"That is okay. Here let me help you put it on. Where did you get this key?"

"I don't know. It was with me when the knights found Ken and I."

"Oh." Molly helped Lita put on the dress and did her hair. When she was done Lita could not believe how different she looked.

"Oh my," Molly said to herself. "You're hair is so short. Someone must have cut it. Pity, it was such beautiful long hair." Lita's hair was down in a low ponytail with a ribbon in it.

"Well now your done let's go meet your parents for dinner."

"Okay. Will Ken be there?"

"But of course. Why? Do you have thing for that young boy?"

"We better so we are not late," Lita said not wishing to answer the question. Lita took Molly's hand and they ran to meet the King and Queen. When they got there Lita saw Ken joking with the King.

"Ah and here she is. Come sweetie. You have a good taste in friends. Ken is a delightful young man."

"Yes darling he really is. How did you meet him?"

"Oh well…"

"We bumped into each other your Highness," Ken quickly answered for Lita.

"Oh. Well come Lita and eat," the Queen ordered. "We don't want you to starve."

"Yes mother." Lita sat down next to Ken and hey had a delightful dinner. Ken was a hit. Him and the King kept making jokes and telling stories about them selves. Lita on the other hand was very nervous. She was hoping that after seeing her Mother and Father her memory would come back, but I didn't. After dinner Lita told Ken to meet her in the garden after bedtime.

"Honey I do believe that I am getting rather sleepy. Could we please head for your bedroom and get some rest?" the Queen asked.

"Of course my love. Molly, James take Ken and Lita to their rooms and see them to bed."

"Yes my King," they both answered before leaving. After Molly and James had left for their room, Lita and Ken left for the garden.

"Lita? Lita where are you?" Ken asked walking very quietly through the garden.

"I'm right here Ken," Lita said coming out from behind a tree.

"Something is wrong my Princess."

"Yes I know. I can't seem to remember anything. All I can remember is knowing you, but I don't know how."

"Yeah. Maybe after time our memories will come back?" Lita then gave Ken a sad look.

"What's wrong Lita?"

"I don't know. I don't even know why I'm sad. I know that I'm home, but I don't know."

"My Princess, I don't know why, but I feel a strong connection to you."

"You to?"

"Yes Princess." Lita's face lit up and Lita gave Ken a big hug. Ken just smiled back at Lita. "Lita why are you shaking?"

"I'm just a little cold," Lita said before curling herself against Ken.

"Here let me help you." Ken put his arms around Lita and took her to her room. As he did he did not know that they were being watched from a far.

"So my attempts to get rid of you Princess Lita has failed," the cold voice said. "I guess I will have to find some other way to get rid of you."


	4. Chapter 4

For the next week Lita and Ken spent their days walking around the castle trying to regain any memories.

"Ah, I see our Princess has finally woken up," Molly said coming out of Lita's bathroom. Lita got dressed and went to go eat breakfast.

"This food is very tasty."

"Ah it's my beautiful Princess. And how did we feel today?" Lita's head suddenly shot up to see a handsome young man with blonde hair and brown eyes.

"And you are?" Lita asked.

"It is me, Prince Race my Princess."

"Oh," Lita said acting as if she suddenly remembered. "Would you care to join me?"

"I would love to." Race sat himself next to Lita and they ate their breakfast. As they ate Ken made his way to Lita, but stop when he saw Race flirting with her.

"Princess Lita it has been a delight eating with you. If it is all right with you, I would like you to join..." but before he could finish Ken stepped in.

"Hey Lita come with me to see the town."

"Sure Ken," Lita agreed taking his hand. "Good day Race."

"Good day," Race replied confused at the rude way Ken had talked to her and how she acted like she didn't notice.

"Princess, you have a huge kingdom," Ken said as they stood at the palace gates.

"Thank you."

"Come on let's go." Ken took Lita's hand and they went to explore the town. They thought that exploring the kingdom would help jog their memories. After a while they figured that going through the kingdom wasn't helping and decided to head back

"Oh my daughter where have you been?" the Queen asked.

"We were just walking around the kingdom," Lita answered.

"Oh, well please stay in the house until your memory comes back okay?"

"Yes mother." Lita and Ken bowed and left for the garden.

"Oh Ken this garden is beautiful and it's mine."

"Yes, but not as beautiful as you my Princess."

"Oh Ken you're such a tease," Lita said laughing. "But really have you gained any memory lately?"

"No I am afraid not. You?"

"I fear no." Suddenly Lita tripped and almost fell into a rose bush.

"I got you!" Ken yelled.

"Oh thank you Ken. It would have not been pleasant if…" But Lita's words were cut short. When Ken caught her he picked her up and turned her around so that they would be face to face. They stared into each other's eyes for what seemed like to them a millennium. Their face grew ever closer until Ken could not hold himself back anymore and pulled Lita's body towards him. Lita was shock by his sudden attack on her because she thought she was a Princess and people don't make these type of moves on Princesses. Soon Lita too could not hold herself back from Ken and wrapped her arms around him. As they kissed the Queen came walking by and saw the two lovers kissing.

"Ah my young daughter so you have fallen for this young boy. Strange, though, how she shows a kind of pull towards him. I wonder what happen within the past month to make her so attached to him? Oh well, at least she is finally happy. This past week she has been so depressed on not being able to regain any of her memories."

"My loving Queen what may you be looking at?" The Queen smiled and pointed to the young lovers kissing in the garden. The King watched for a moment until he realized who the two kissing lovers were.

"Is that my daughter? How dare he touch her"

"No wait my love. Look at them. She looks so happy to be with him. She has been so unhappy lately. Let's leave so she can enjoy herself."

"Enjoy herself?" The King asked raising his voice.

"Why my Lord, do you not remember when you first kissed me?"

"Oh. Ha, ha. I do remember wife. We crept out of our palaces and met under an old tree by the river."

"Yes. You see our daughter takes after you."

"So I see. Well we better prepare for the celebration."

"Celebration?" the Queen questioned.

"Yes. If he is to marry my Daughter he better know about it."

"So you are going to talk to the lad?"

"Yes my Queen I am."

"You are a wise and gentle King."

"I thank you for that my love." The King and Queen went inside the castle. After a very long and intense kiss Ken and Lita finally parted for lack of air. They looked at each other breathing hard.

"My Lord, who are you to make such an act on myself?"

"Only one who loves you with all his heart." Lita blushed and was about to say something when she saw her father walking towards her.

"My King I can explain," Ken said in a panic.

"Quiet. Ken come with me." Ken and Lita looked at each other. Ken knew he had to do what his King said.

"Coming my King."

"Ken do you love my daughter?"

"Why yes my Lord very much even."

"Good. Are you ready to take care of her?"

"My Lord are you asking me what I think you are asking?"

"Yes Ken. I would like you to marry my daughter and help take care of her. She is growing up now and needs someone by her side. You two seem to have some connection to each other and you saved her."

"Oh my King this means so much to me."

"I know Ken. Now go and tell Lita the good news before she has a heart attack," the King said jokingly.

"Yes my King!" Ken shouted and ran to Lita.

"Oh Lita this is great!"

"What could be so great Ken?" Ken got on his knees and took Lita's hand.

"Lita would you do me the pleasure of becoming my wife?" Lita's eyes began to fill with tears.

"Yes of course I'll marry you!" Lita said falling onto her knee and into Ken's arms. "But what about my father? What did he say?"

"He said he wanted me to marry you!"

"Really?"

"Really my Princess." Ken got to his feet and swung Lita around in a circle.

"Ken put me down or I fear that I may get sick!" Lita shouted laughing.

"Yes my Princess," Ken said putting her down. "As you wish. Come Lita it is almost dinnertime. We should go get ready."

"Okay." They went to their rooms and got dress. When Ken was dressed he went straighter to Lita's room to walk her to dinner.

"Oh Ken it is you. You gave me a fright."

"I am sorry. May I please walk my future bride to dinner?"

"Of course," Lita said putting her hand out for Ken to take.

"Here comes the happy couple," the King said to his wife.

"So you two have finally decided to join us?"

"We are sorry mother."

"It is okay. Now when should the wedding be? I hoped that it would be within the next week…" but before the Queen could finish the King interrupted.

"But what ever makes you happy is fine with us."

"Well father as Ken and I were walking we decided to get married as soon as possible."

"So when did you want to wedding?" the Queen asked.

"We decided to get married in two days," Lita said smiling.

"Two days!" the Queen shouted. "Why so soon? I won't have that much time to get everything ready!"

"Well my dear then you need to get busy," the King said taking his wife's hand.

"But, but, but. Oh fine then. I'll go start now. Goodnight."

"I think I will help you with the paper work my sweet."

"Thank you honey," the Queen said as she walked to her room.

"Well we might as well eat the rest of our dinner before going to bed?" As they ate deep below the castle someone was preparing the death of the Princess.

"How in the world could she have found a way back? I sent to her the farthest parts of the country. Oh well. Now is not the time to think about this. I need to think of another way to get rid of her and that Ken boy. Now lets see, they are due to get married in two days. Thank god I was walking by the dinner table a few minutes ago to hear her tell the King and Queen. I could get rid of them both when they are getting married? They would never suspect it. That is it! I will send someone to kill them both while they are getting married, but who will be stupid enough to do it? I'll just create a mask and kill her myself. As the saying goes, "if you want something done right you have to do it yourself."


	5. Chapter 5

"Oh Ken I had a great time," Lita said before interring her room.

"Me to my Princess," Ken said lifting up Lita's chin. "I would do anything to make you happy."

"Oh really?" Lita said in a coy voice.

"Oh you are too much Lita," Ken said before he lost control of himself and leaned in to kiss her. As he moved in Lita's heart began to pound. She felt herself sensing up all over before she finally relaxed when Ken's lips met Lita's. Lita felt Ken's hands pushing her body to his. They felt a surge of energy go through them as the kiss became more intense. Lita, trying to regain control of what was happening, used one of her free hands to open her door to in hopes break free of Ken and go to sleep. But that wasn't what Ken had in mind. When he heard the door open he pushed himself and Lita in and closed the door.

The next morning Ken woke up to see Lita on her back next to him. A grin came upon Ken's face and he kissed her back. Lita turned over and opened her eyes very slowly. She stretched her arms out and looked at her side to see Ken next to her. It took her a couple of minutes for her to remember what had just happened that night. When she finally remembered what had happened she pulled the covers over her. Ken just started laughing.

"Of course pull the covers over you after we just made love," Ken said to himself still laughing. "Good morning Lita."

Lita relaxed and said, "Good morning to you too Ken." After that Lita jumped out of bed and started to walk to her bathroom when she noticed that Ken wasn't following her. She tuned around and looked at Ken. "What?" she asked before realizing that she had forgotten that she had no clothes on.

"Lita you're beautiful." Lita looked down at herself and saw that she had no clothes on. She panic and grabbed her robe.

"Ken how could you?" she asked while she put her robe on. "You didn't tell me that I wasn't properly dressed."

"Oh yeah sure. She's worried that I just saw her naked and only a few hours ago did I already see her like this." Lita turned around to the mirror to check herself when she heard Ken getting out of the bed. She felt her cheeks begin to get red and images of what happened that night began to fill her head. While she was deep in thought she was suddenly pulled out of it when she felt two strong pair of arms wrap around her waist. She gasped and realized that it was Ken. She tuned around a pressed herself against his bare body. He enjoyed seeing her cheeks get even redder when she saw that Ken still had no clothes on too. He began to lean to Lita to give her another kiss when her finger stopped him.

"Let me first brush my teeth okay?" Ken gave a pitiful face to Lita and very slowly let go of her waist. Lita smiled and went to brush her teeth Ken followed her and brushed his teeth. When she was done Ken came up and picked her up. Lita began to laugh and was throne onto the bed. Her robe came loose as she hit the bed. "What was that for?" Lita said smiling. Ken gave her an evil smile and walked to the bed. As he walked Lita's smiled became bigger. "Stop where you are, I mean it." But before she could say anymore Ken threw himself on top of her. Lita screamed, but was cut short when Ken's lips met hers. She felt his tongue trying to push her mouth open. She finally gave in and opened her mouth. Ken quickly moved his tongue in. It was a long time until they left the room to eat.

"Darling where is our daughter?" the King asked. The Queen had an idea of where and what Lita was doing, but knew that if she told her King he would kill the boy.

"Oh I believe that they are in the garden. They most likely lost track of the hour."

"Oh okay, but they do not hurry I will go get them and tell them to come and eat."

"No my sweet husband that's okay. I will go fetch them now." The Queen left the table and started walking to Lita's room, which happen to be close to the garden. As she walked she met up with Lita and Ken. "Oh thank the world that you guys are coming to eat finally. What have you two been doing? Never mind I have a pretty good idea of what you two were doing. Now hurry up and get to the table." They all hurry to the table where the King was waiting.

"So you two finally decided to join us? Well come and eat." They sat down and ate their food in silence. The rest of the day the Queen and Lita spent preparing for the wedding. The church was ready and Lita's dress was made how she wanted it. Everything was going fine. That night Ken and Lita decided not to push being together another night until they were finally married. That night as Lita slept she had a dream. She dreamed of being a Sailor Scout.

"Jupiter you're finally here!" Mercury called out.

"Yeah took me long enough! Now what is up with this one?" she asked.

"Well he took down Mars and Sailor Moon is on her way, but she may be a while. She's across town. She said that she will head for Darien so that he can give her a ride here," Venus explained.

"Okay. While we wait I might as well have a little fun. Jupiter Oak Evolution!" Suddenly Lita woke up. "Oh my goodness what was that? Why did that all seem so familiar?" While Lita spent half the night trying to under stand her dream, Ken was also having a similar dream. He saw images of Lita in the future and a Sailor Scout of the planet Jupiter fighting for her world. The dream was so intense that when Ken finally woke up he was sweating.

"What was that all about? Lita, is she something else? Where were all those place? Was that where we were before the knights found us?" The rest night Ken found it hard to fall back to sleep. Ken and Lita both didn't wake up until it was almost time for the wedding. They would have missed it if it weren't for the King and Queen waking them up and telling them to get ready. As they got ready another man was getting for the wedding too.

"Ha, ha! The wedding will be soon and soon the Princess will be dead. Oh have I waited for this day. It was because of the King and Queen having her that I wasn't able to become King. Well that is okay because now I will! Yes! Soon once the King and Queen die I will become King. I can't a ford killing both the King and Queen. If I did all suspicion of the reason for their murder would be on me. It is okay Race. I waited this long. I can wait just a little bit longer. It will all be worth it in the end. Now for that mask. Ah here it is. Look out Princess I'm coming for you."


	6. Chapter 6

"Oh honey I can't believe that you are finally getting married," the Queen said with a tear in her eye.

"Oh mother it's okay. I am marrying a wonderful man," Lita said smiling.

"I now. Well let's get this dress on you." She put the wedding dress on Lita and took a couple steps back. They both nodded and left for the church. When they got there everything was ready and Lita went to the side of the church. It was royal custom that the groom didn't see the bride that day until she walked down the isles. Finally the music was on and it was time for her to make her way to Ken. When she stepped out Ken looked in back of him and was breathless. When Lita finally reached Ken the Priest began.

When the Priest was done Ken noticed someone coming from behind them. He saw the knife being raised up towards Lita and pushed her out of the way, taking the knife to his shoulder. Lita screamed when she saw Ken lying on the floor. Suddenly a sign appeared on her forehead. It was the sign of Jupiter.

"Stop!" she said to Race putting her hand out. When Lita put out her hand a force came out and stopped Race. The force turned him around to see Lita. She was glowing and was no longer in her bride dress. She was wearing the Princess Dress of the planet Jupiter. She put her other hand to her chest and out came the Crystal of Jupiter and lifted it up over her head. "Jupiter Crystal Power!" she shouted. The crystal began to shine brightly and a beam of light came out of it and shot itself at Race. It hit race in the chest killing him. When Race hit the floor Lita's crystal dimmed down. As it dimmed she brought it back to her chest and sat herself next to Ken's body. "Ken I feel you are dying. Please don't go. I need you in my life." Lita began to cry and one of her tears hit Ken's face causing him to open his eyes.

"Lita I finally know what those dreams meant. You need to find a way back to our future."

"I can't leave you here Ken."

"You have to. I can't go with you Lita."

"No Ken don't say that."

"I'm sorry Lita. You mean everything to me. Please promise something Lita."

"What is it?" Lita asked crying even more hard.

"Always remember me." Ken took Lita's hand, kissed it, and died. When Lita felt Ken's hand go limp she threw herself onto him.

"No Ken! You can't go!" Lita pleaded. While Lita cried something came over her. Her royal self was coming back. Memories of her past life on the planet Jupiter came rushing into her mind like a wave. Images of the battle on the Moon over battles before pledged her. Suddenly she was taken over and her past self emerged. "Ken you have done so much for me. Thank you. It is not time for you to go yet. Not like this."

She took the Crystal and put it over her love's body. She felt her energy leave her body and into Ken's and her body started to be lifted by some unknown force. Finally Ken woke up to see Lita hovering next to him. They smiled at each other then Lita fell into Ken's arms. Ken caught her. When he caught her, a flash of light came from then and Ken found himself on the mountain where they first found the meteorite. Ken looked around trying to understand what had just happened. His attention was drawn back to Lita when she started to groan.

"Oh Ken?" she groaned.

"Lita we're back."

"We're back? You mean we're back in the future?"

"Yes Lita."

Lita stepped back from Ken.

"Ken did everything that happened in the past for real?"

"I think so. I mean I remember everything that happened. Do you?"

"Yes."

"Than that means…"

"Yes Ken. We were married and we…" Lita blushed.

"Oh." A little smile came over Ken, but he quickly drew it back seeing how scared Lita looked.

"Lita what's wrong?" Ken asked stepping towards her.

"Ken, we're married in the eyes of God and I might be pregnant. I don't know what to do," Lita said pushing herself against Ken's body.

"It's okay Lita. We'll figure something out. Here I'll walk you home." Ken took Lita's hand and they walked together hand in hand. They walked in silence the way home. As they walked they both couldn't help, but think of what happened in the past. As they walked they passed by Serena and Mina.

"Hey look its Ken and Lita!" Mina shouted.

"Yeah. And they're holding hands!"

"Oh my goodness! Hey Ken, Lita!"

'Oh no. I can't see them now!' Lita thought.

"Hi Mina, Serena," Ken said.

"So are you guys a couple now?" Serena asked. Lita's eyes started to fill with tears.

"What's wrong Lita?" Mina asked.

"Um, well…" Ken said before Lita broke in.

"You know when we went to go check out that rock thing? Well some how we got transported to the past."

"What?" they both shouted.

"It's true," Ken said with his head down.

"We couldn't remember anything and for some reason the King and Queen there thought that I was their daughter. I of course didn't know who I was so I just took that."

"The rest of the time we were there we spent together. The only thing we could remember was that we knew each other. We spent more and more time together trying to regain our memories. As time grew we started acting like how people back then acted," Ken said blushing.

"So what happened?" Serena asked.

"Well we…" Ken started to say before again was cut off by Lita.

"We got married and, and we had sex together!" Lita said crying in Ken's arms.

"Oh my," Mina said.

"Yeah. We don't know what to do," Ken explained.

"Well you guys should go to a doctor and find out if she is pregnant or not," Mina explained.

"When should we go?" Ken asked.

"Whenever the doctor can see Lita," Serena said.

"You guys, I really just want to go home and think about this."

"Oh yeah sure. By you guys," Mina said.

"Bye," Ken replied. When they got to Lita's apartment Lita asked Ken to come in with her. Ken came in and they started talking. "Lita I know this is going to be hard, but we can think of something. I'll call the doctor and get an appointment. While we wait we can just try and figure out what we should do about this marriage thing."

"I know what we should do. We are married in the eyes of God now. You are my husband and I am your wife."

"Lita are you suggesting that?"

"Yes Ken. We need to live together and get our marriage license. I hope this is okay with you."

"Oh yeah, that's just fine, but I don't want to be married to you because we have to."

"No we won't be. I love you very much Ken. What happen in the past happened because we loved each other. We had no memories of what happened in this time, so we behaved naturally."

"Yeah you're right. I do love you very much."

"Then you won't mind living with me?"

"Lita I can't live with you. You're my wife. We live together." The rest of the week Ken and Lita spent moving Ken's things into Lita's apartment. Ken made the phone call to a doctor to see if Lita was pregnant.

"Oh Ken I'm nervous. What if I'm really pregnant?"

"Don't worry Lita. Everything is going to be okay. Here's the doctor's office. Are you ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be." They stepped into the office and took a seat.

"So Ken, Lita you are here to see if Lita's really pregnant. Well she is."

"I am?"

"Yes Lita you are. It is doing fine on developing and it looks like you two are going to be parents."

"Thank you Doctor," Ken said.

"It's okay Ken. Now I will need to see Lita in one month to check on how the baby is doing okay?"

"Okay. Goodbye doctor," Ken said again.

"Goodbye you two."


	7. Chapter 7

They drove back to their apartment. When they got there Ken and Lita began to plan the baby room. As they planned Lita was suddenly struck by a thought.

"Ken I don't think we should plan this right now."

"Why?"

"Because your parents don't even know that we're married. Only our friends do. We need to have a wedding again to show our family that we are married and we didn't just go off and do it."

"Oh Lita I got that all taken care of."

"What do you mean?"

"I have the date already planned out. I was going to tell you after we found out about the baby, but I forgot about it when the Doctor told us."

"So when is it?"

"It's in one month."

"One month! How am I suppose to get anything done by then!"

"Lita all you need to do is pick out the your dress and the bridesmaid dresses and it'll be fine. I already know what flower you were going to pick and what colors you wanted it."

"Oh yeah? Then what colors?"

"The Wedding flowers are pink roses with green ivy and the wedding colors are dark green and pink."

"Okay you win."

"I told you I knew what you wanted." Lita smiled at Ken and gave him a kiss. Lita only had a month to pick out her dress and the bridesmaid dresses so she hurried to the stores. The dress she picked out was beautiful. It was all white with white silk roses covering the bottom part of the dress. It was tight around her waist and as it went down it got fuller. Her bridesmaid dresses were two different colors, but the same design. They were pink and dark green and were long. They were made just like the bride's dress, but had ivy lining the bottom of them. Of course her best friends were the bridesmaids. The wedding was simple. Even thought Lita's friends knew that she was already married they still cried.

"Well we finally showed everybody that we're now married," Lita said lying in bed.

"Yeah," Ken said rolling on top of her.

"Ken can we please stop. I'm getting tired."

"Tired?" Ken said laughing. "Big tough Lita tired? Oh come on. I know that you can pull an all nighter." Lita smiled thinking about the first time they made love to each other. She was cut short when Ken pressed his lips to hers.

"So what do you think the baby is going to be?" Ken asked as Lita was pushing him off.

"Well we're going to find out in a couple of months. If the baby is going to be a girl we decided it was going to be named Eve and if it was going to be a boy it's name is going to be Andrew."

"Like your father's name?"

"Yeah. Eight more months until it's born."

"Yup. Now that you had time to rest…" Ken said putting himself back on top of Lita.

"Oh fine," Lita said giving Ken a kiss. As the months past Lita and Ken became closer and closer. Two months before Lita's twin babies were to be born the rest of the ex-scouts got engaged. They all decided to wait until Lita had her baby so she could look good in her bridesmaid dress. Two weeks before Lita's babies were to be born before the ex-Scouts were no more. Another attack finally showed up. It was an attack by the Dead Moon.

"Mercury is Sailor Moon here yet?" Lita said running to Ami's side.

"Jupiter you shouldn't be here! You have twins that are due in less then a month! They could get hurt!"

"Mercury I'm a Scout! I have a duty to protect this planet!"

"Forget about duty!" Mina said in the back. "You're pregnant!"

"I'll leave when Sailor Moon gets here!"

"That's a good idea! Meatball Head's always late," Reye shouted.

"Well until then I'm going to stand and fight! Jupiter Coconut Cyclone!"

"Mercury Aqua Mirage!"

"Moon Gorgeous Meditation!" The monster was killed.

"Sailor Moon you're here!" Mina shouted.

"Yeah not a minute to soon. Lita why did you come! You're expecting twins! What would Ken say to you if he knew that you were here fighting like this?"

"It's time!" Lita shouted.

"What?" Reye asked.

"It's time! I'm going to have the babies!" Lita yelled.

"Oh my gosh! Mina go get Ken!" Ami shouted. "Darien go get your car. We need to get Lita to a hospital!" The Scouts ran in all different directions. Reye, Serena, and Ami helped Lita into the car while Darien drove. Mina got into her car and drove to Lita and Ken's apartment to get Ken. While Mina drove to get Ken, Lita began to have labor pains.

"AAAAHHHH!" Lita screamed.

"It's okay Lita!" Ami shouted. "You just need to breathe. Now breathe in and out. That's good. Serena how much farther to the hospital?"

"Only 5 minutes. Is Lita going to be all right?"

"She'll be fine. She's doing everything right," Ami said. It didn't take very long for Lita to get to the hospital and Ken to meet up with her.

"How is she doing Doctor?" Ken asked as he ran.

"She's doing fine. Everything is going great. The twins should be ready to come out very soon."

"Okay," Ken said when he finally reached Lita's room.

"Ken?" Lita said putting her hand out.

"I'm here my love. How are you doing?"

"Okay. I guess I'm not as tough as I thought I was huh?"

"No. You're very strong. I could never do what you are doing now." Lita smile and screamed.

"Doctor!" Ken yelled down the hall.

"Look's like she is going to have those babies. Nurse help me!" the Doctor shouted.

"Yes Doctor," the nurse replied. The Doctor and nurse took Lita into the delivery room with Ken behind them. The rest of the "Scouts" waited in the waiting room. After about 10 minutes they heard two baby cries. In a few minutes Ken came out with two beautiful babies.

"Oh Ken they're so cute," Serena said.

"What's their names?" Andrew asked.

"This is Eve," Ken said lifting one side of his shoulder. Eve had Ken's dark brown hair with Lita's jade eyes. "And boy she's just like Lita, strong. When she came out she was kicking and screaming like there was no tomorrow."

"Just like Lita. She loves to put up a fight," Ami said laughing.

"The other one is named Andrew after Lita's father." Andrew had Lita's lighter brown hair and her eyes. It was clear that Lita's jeans were stronger that Ken's. "You all can come and see Lita now."

"Okay," Reye said.

They all walked in to see Lita smiling.

"Lita they're beautiful," Darien said giving Lita a kiss on her forehead.

"Yeah Lita. Andrew sure takes after you," Chad said.

"Yeah I know. I guess I'm just strong all around." All the Scouts laughed and Ken gave Lita another kiss. They all knew that they had another fight with Dead Moon coming soon, but they weren't worried. Lita's twin babies were another reason for saving the earth.


End file.
